Part of the List
by KairiAngel13
Summary: "Just as she was a memory he would have never forgotten, he was a memory that she would never forget. The happiness those memories brought to her were by far greater in comparison than the death she was constantly reminded of." After finding one of Wally's old homework assignments, Artemis comes to realize just how happy she had made her speedster.


**Author's Note:**** I do not own ****_Young Justice_ or any of the show's characters because if I did, I most definitely wouldn't have canceled the show. It would still be on CN living up to everyone's expectations. As for the song I used in to inspire the lists in this fanfic, they come from Ne-yo's hit song "Part of the List" from his second album "Because of You." So, I cannot take credit for the lists; but the idea for this story was mine :)**

* * *

"_**Part of the List"**_

Artemis unlocked the front door of her apartment and slowly pushed it open. Her knees grew weak as the smell of _his _cologne filled her nostrils. She put one foot inside of the apartment and walked in on wobbly legs over to the couch. Brucely was laying on the left cushion staring up at her with sad brown eyes. He released a whine at the realization that she'd returned home yet again without her companion by her side.

The blonde archer took a deep breath as she lowered herself onto the couch beside him and pat the bulldog's head gently. After all, it was a part of her daily routine of the past few months. She'd wake up from a heart-wrenching nightmare that left her in a cold sweat, shower and head for class. She never bothered with eating, for the mere sight of the refrigerator was enough to bring her to tears. That explained the amount of emptied take-out boxes that litteed the kitchen counters and coffee table in the living room.

After a long day of classes, she'd come home just like she had done that day, and collapse onto the couch. She'd turn the TV on and absentmindedly scribble something down to turn into her professor the next morning. She'd then order take-out, feed Brucely and head into her empty bedroom to sleep in a half-empty bed along with her half-empty soul.

"I thought they said that time would make things easier." she whispered to no one in particular as the corner of her mouth curved up into a sad smile. "But they were wrong...they were so wrong. Time only makes things harder."

Artemis's eyes traveled to an end table beside the entertainment center where a picture frame had carelessly been knocked faced down onto its surface. On the other side of the black frame was the face of her beloved. Her Wally.

Her chest constricted painfully as his name floated through her mind. She had refused to speak his name or listen to the sweet sound of it ever since he'd left her alone in such a big and lonely world. It was sad in her opinion. After all, she withstood bullets and participated in hand-to-hand combat on a daily basis without getting a scratch on her, but five little letters formed a name that had enough powers to bring her to her knees in tears. Her father would laugh at her emotions, her pain and turmoil. He found such actions to be weak and useless after all, that much she learned at an early age.

Shaking her head out of her sad thoughts, the archer's eyes traveled to her school binder laying atop the coffee table. She went to reach for it, only to wind up knocking the remote onto the floor. The remote skidded across the hardwood floor and under the couch, pulling a curse through the blonde archer's lips. She released another curse as she got onto her knees and reached underneath the couch, only instead of coming in contact with the remote, they came in contact with a loose sheet of paper. Artemis raised an eyebrow as she slid the paper from underneath the couch and into her possession. She stood to her feet and looked over the piece of paper.

The words on the paper were definitely written in Wally's handwriting, but the words at the top of the sheet of notebook paper are what made her heart hurt the most.

_Things that I miss..._

Artemis's eyes traveled to the top right hand corner where Wally had written his name, the title of the class it was for and the date the paper had been written. It was a few short months after she'd left for her mission with Kaldur.

_**1. Good TV shows- **I was born in the early nineties where television was actually good. I mean, what are kids forced to see in this generation. Cartoons make no sense and there aren't any good superhero shows on. They should make a television show about real superheros like...Kid Flash! I mean, the guy had a flashy costume, a great personality and he did great with the ladies. I mean, he's a good role model for kids to look up to. His show would not only be full of action, but there would be a little comedy thrown in there. Yeah...The Adventures of Kid Flash...That's a show I'd be proud to show my kids._

Artemis couldn't help but giggle at Wally's words. She could picture the look on his face as he scribbled down his answer. His tongue would be sticking out the corner of his mouth, his eyes narrowed in concentration. If she had been there, she would be laying on the floor working on her own homework that he'd pull her attention from with his ranting. His arms would be flailing around as he'd try and plead his case and she'd smile at him until his speech was finished before declaring she never watched TV growing up. That would just earn another speech from the speedster.

With a shake of her head, Artemis turned her attention back to Wally's list.

_**2. My Gym Shoes from High School- **I had the greatest pair of shoes in high school. They were lucky and they could withstand any feat. They were my favorite shoes to run in._

Oh, they were lucky alright. That much Artemis would never forget. They smelled so bad that he would get her and the other members of their team to do anything with one threat of forcing them to smell the deadly stench emerging from inside them. The archer swears she could see fumes emitting from their mouth when held close to light.

_**3. Mom's Cooking- **I don't live at home anymore and I'm not an A-plus cook. Mom's food makes any bad day a great one and it always fills me up. I never thought it was possible, but she managed to fill my stomach every time._

Again, Artemis laughed at the words scribbled down on the paper. It was the truth. Wally and her weren't the greatest cooks. They usually relied on instant meals or take-out to make it through the evening; but when his parents would invite them over for a family meal, Wally would literally pass out from over eating. He'd stuff his face and lie down on the couch only to be found minutes later snoring with drool streaming down his cheek.

_**4. Normalcy- **What I wouldn't give to have a normal life. I thought that I could leave my old crazy life behind and spend less and less time with my friends to build a better future for myself. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends and I would do anything for them whenever they ask, but the crazy life we had together...just doesn't seem worth it anymore. We were targets of harm and deception and it almost cost me something very dear to me. I've thought long and hard about my future and what I want: to graduate from college with a master's degree and to become a lead scientist for some fancy industry. I want to discover new things and be recognized for my work and contributions to the world of science. I want to marry the woman I love, start a family and die along side her happy and complete inside. I want a normal life with a white picket fence to wrap around it. I want my life to be safe and somewhat normal...not a dangerous roller coaster ride._

Artemis read the fourth passage over several times, her eyes taking in each and every word. She understood where he was coming from when he'd written that paragraph because it was a part of the speech he'd given her when he decided they should leave their lives as heroes behind. She had been put in life-threatening situations before, but that last battle literally had her knocking on death's door and she never thought she'd be coming back to the world of the living. Wally had quit immediately and convinced her it was the right thing and they should do it together. She'd protested at first, but he brought up every instance that either he or she had nearly been killed. At that moment, she'd come to realize how precious life truly was. She'd agreed with his decision and promised to never return, but had had she done? She broke her promise to him and left the normal life they'd been building to jump back into the line of fire; and mere days after coming home...she'd lost him. So much for the normalcy they both had wanted.

The archer wiped at a tear that had escaped from her eye before reading the last item on Wally's list. A gasp escaped through her lips as she read the single word.

_**5. Artemis...**  
_

Her name was written next to the five, but no explanation was written beside it like the other listings. Artemis raised an eyebrow, but before her mind could race over why he wouldn't have written anything, she spied an arrow in the bottom right corner. Artemis turned the page over and smiled at the sight of the entire back page filled with Wally's handwriting.

_**Artemis...**_

_**Style of your hair, shape of your eyes and your nose. **_

_**The way you stare, as if you see right through to my soul.**_

_**It's your left hip and the way that it's not quite as big as your right.**_

_**The way you stand in the mirror before we go out at night.**_

_**Our quiet times...your beautiful mind...**_

_**They're a part of the list: "Things that I Miss"**_

_**Things like your funny little laugh, or the way you smile, or the way we kiss**_

_**What I notice is this, I come up with something new every single time that I sit and reminisce...**_

Artemis placed a hand over her heart as she read over the words on the page. Wally had obviously given serious thought to the words he'd written on the page, but they had come from his heart. He missed her so much while she was gone and it was killing her inside because she knew she was missing him just as badly. They loved each other, it was only natural they missed each other; but that was when she was on an undercover mission. The longing she was feeling now was different. Wally was gone and never coming back. That was the distinct difference.

With a heavy heart, Artemis leaned to place the paper on the coffee table. She then proceeded to grab a sheet of paper and a pen from her binder before leaning back into the couch cushions. Brucely snuggled into the side of her leg as she placed the sheet of paper on top of a book cover and sighed. She then scribbled _**"Things I Will Always Miss" **_at the top of the page. She smiled as dozens of thoughts crossed her mind in relation to the speedster. She then placed the tip of the pen onto the page.

_The way your sweet smell lingered when you leave a room_.

**_Stories you'd tell as we'd lay in bed all afternoon._**

**_I dream you now, every night, in my mind is where we meet_**

**_And when I'm awake staring at pictures of you asleep._**

**_Touching your face...Invading your space..._**

**_They're all part of the list: "Things I'll Always Miss"_**

**_Things like your funny little laugh, or the way you smiled, or the way we kissed_**

**_What I've noticed is this, I'll always come up with something new every single time that I sit and reminisce._**

**_For you'll live in my memories forever more Wally...I swear it..._**

Artemis smiled and blinked a few tears free as she admired the work she'd compelted. It may not have been her homework assignment, but she was glad she had finished it. It was almost like that little sheet of paper that contained so many words was her "okay" to begin healing from such a terrible loss. Wally missed so many things according to his list, but everything on that list was brought back to her and the memories that she was attached to in his mind.

Just as she was a memory he would have never forgotten, he was a memory that she would never forget. The happiness those memories brought to her was by far greater in comparison than the death she was constantly reminded of. With a smile, Artemis turned to Brucely and rubbed him behind his ears.

"Hey Brucely, what do you think about me heading into the kitchen to make something to eat? I've definitely missed the fridge."

As Artemis stood from the couch and left her paper beside Wally's, she felt an odd sensation come over her almost as though someone was watching her. She looked over her shoulder and found no one to be there. With a shrug she continued to walk to the kitchen.

"I'll always miss you too Arty..." a voice whispered through the empty apartment.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Go ahead an review and let me know what you thought of everything! :)**


End file.
